Alex's Monthly Round-Up
Alex's Monthly Round-Up ''(formerly Alex's Weekly Round-Up) ''is a monthly talk-show, hosted by former Big Brother Contestant, former Presidential Candidate and incumbent Groupy McGroupface Senator Alex Twickenham. The show's format follows Senator Twickenham and four special guests, who are chosen especially for each month's show, discussing current issues and topics facing Groupy McGroupface, as well as other group chats. After all four guests have been interviewed, the panel are then given the opportunity to debate a subject relevant to the events of the past month. The show originally began airing weekly, however after Alex Twickenham was elected to the Senate it was no longer possible to do the show so often as a result of scheduling commitments. As a result of this, the show became a monthly event. After Twickenham's appointment as group chat Attorney General, he resigned from the Monthly Round-Up. The show therefore concluded with a finale episode in March 2019. Episodes Alex's Weekly Round-Up Episode 1: ''“Did the government handle the Moriarty media hack efficiently?”'' * Alexander Hamilton * Stephen Bear * Sir Code-A-Lot * Tobias Gregson Episode 2: ''“Do you think Otto Mobile was guilty of the murder of Deid Mann?”'' * Apollo Justice * Donald Trump * Neil Armstrong * Seth Grayson Episode 3: ''“Is the upcoming UK General Election a forgone conclusion that the Conservatives will win?”'' * Jeremy Corbyn * Boris Johnson * John Cleese * Nicola Sturgeon Episode 4: ''“Will the Mars Operation be a success?”'' * Buzz Aldrin * Leonard Hofstadter * Frasier Crane * Walter White Episode 5: ''“Should a return flight be organised for the Mars Operation passengers?”'' * Mycroft Holmes * Azimuth Hunter * Richard M. Daley * Seth Grayson Episode 6: ''“Has the Mars Operation been a complete disaster?”'' * Frank Underwood * Tim Kaine * Natsume Souseki * Paul Atishon Episode 7: ''“Was Lord Dampnut’s attack justified?”'' * Napoleon * Batte S. Casey * Caroline Lucas * Sheldon Cooper Episode 8: ''“Was President Frank Underwood’s response to the Northlake Park bombing appropriate?”'' * Diane Abbot * Hugo S. Catman * Seth Grayson * Claire Underwood Episode 9: ''“Should Groupy McGroupface intervene if Lord Squidy refuses to step down as President of Penguin Club?”'' * Tim Kaine * Caroline Lucas * Paul Atishon * Zoltan Istvan Alex's Monthly Round-Up Episode 1:'' “Was the Penguin Club Presidential Election Rigged?” (JULY 2017)'' * Jeremy Paxman * Jeremy Corbyn * Nicola Sturgeon * Pees’lubn Andistandhin Episode 2: “Will GroupWorks help Groupy McGroupface?” (AUGUST 2017) * Sherlock Holmes * Ed Milliband * Donald Trump * Mitt Romney Episode 3: ''“Despite having low approval ratings, could President Frank Underwood still win the upcoming Presidential Election?” (SEPTEMBER 2017)'' * Larry the Cat * Hector Mendoza * Hillary Clinton * Hart Vortex Episode 4:'' “Can a third party or independent president candidate win the upcoming Presidential Election?” (OCTOBER 2017)'' * Phillip Hammond * Francis Urquhart * Wagahai the Cat * Henry Kissinger Episode 5: “Was it right for the Republican leadership to choose the Republican Presidential Nominee?” (NOVEMBER 2017) * Hercule Poriot * Barack Obama * Arthur Conan Doyle * Kelsey Grammer Episode 6:'' ''“Could 2018 be the year of the Libertarian Party?” (DECEMBER 2017) * Batte S. Casey * Vermin Supreme * Rick Sanchez * Frank Underwood Episode 7: “Is this the end of the Republican Party?” (JANUARY 2018) * Frank Underwood * Tim Kaine * Grumpy Cat * Inspector Goole Episode 8: “Will the House coalition be a coalition of chaos?” (FEBRUARY 2018) * Abraham Lincoln * Nigel Farage * Dick Durbin * Vermin Supreme Episode 9: “Should Aaron Burr have been found guilty of the murder of Alexander Hamilton?” (MARCH 2018) * Eliza Hamilton * Henry Kissinger * Hercule Poirot * Seth Grayson Episode 10: “Do this “mafia” that have attacked the GroupWorks facility building pose a large threat to Groupy McGroupface citizens?” (APRIL 2018) * Hugo S. Catman * Hercule Poirot * Sadiq Khan * Clancy Wiggum Episode 11: “Are the assassinations of Albert and George Tiscali justified?” (MAY 2018) * Hercule Poirot * Ajamu Baraka * Seth Grayson * Claire Underwood Episode 12: “Was Judge Richter right to declare that there was not enough evidence to prosecute Cosney Megundal and determine that he was not-guilty?” (JUNE 2018) * Sherlock Holmes * Greg Lestrade * Hart Vortex * Oscar Fairplay Episode 13: “Should Groupy McGroupface withdraw from Twitter?” (AUGUST 2018) * Will Conway * Vermin Supreme * Claire Underwood * Neil Armstrong Episode 14: “Is the Batman justified in what he does?” (SEPTEMBER 2018) * Phoenix Wright * James Gordon * Hyatt A. Kite * Clancy Wiggum Episode 15: ''"Should the Meechum Bill be passed by Congress?" (OCTOBER 2018)'' * Hillary Clinton * Matt Santos * Kelsey Grammer * Glen Allen Walken Episode 16: ''"Will the upcoming Presidential Election put an end to the reign of the Democratic Party?" (NOVEMBER 2018)'' * Matt Santos * Thomas Nostradamus * Peter Russo * Jacob Rees-Mogg Episode 17: ''"Are Hercule Poirot's chances of winning the upcoming Presidential Election higher than they were in February 2018?" (DECEMBER 2018)'' * Seth Grayson * Matt Santos * Arthur Hastings * James Comey Episode 18: ''"Should independent and third-party Presidential candidates be allowed onto the main party debate stage?" (JANUARY 2019)'' * Kelsey Grammer * Sarah Palin * Ollie the Polite Cat * Soseki Natsume Episode 19 FINALE: ''"Do you think that Groupy McGroupface has become the leading group chat on social media?" (MARCH 2019)'' * Red498 (Interviewee) * GrandpaGames (Interviewee) * Jed Bartlet (Interviewee) * Matt Santos (Interviewee) * Hercule Poirot (Debater) * Hillary Clinton (Debater) * Stephen Bear (Debater) * Paul Atishon (Debater)